Nuestra noche
by Les Evans
Summary: ¿Alguna vez haz querido a alguien tanto que duele? Tanto que cuando tus labios tratan de hablar, tú simplemente no puedes encontrar las palabras. Una vez yo tuve ese sueño, lo sostuve en mis manos. Ahora que sin duda moriré, quiero que ese recuerdo sea el último que atraviese mi memoria.


Esta historia es un poco "O_oc" _y un poco "cursi" ya que está centrada únicamente en los sentimientosde Sirius hacia Hermione. Si encuentran un poco rara la historia, es por eso.

**_Disclaimer_: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Nuestra noche**

_¿Alguna vez haz querido a alguien tanto que duele? Tanto que cuando tus labios tratan de hablar, tú simplemente no puedes encontrar las palabras. Una vez yo tuve ese sueño, lo sostuve en mis manos. Ahora que sin duda moriré, quiero que ese recuerdo sea el último que atraviese mi memoria. _

_Cuando la conocí me di cuenta que ella tenía la más pura belleza, pero no era de la común, era especial. Tenía una manera de ser que hacía que te sintieras vivo con solo estar a su lado, por un momento hizo que mi mundo se detuviera._

_Esa noche… la noche que fue nuestra, sólo nuestra._

Una noche del qué sería su último invierno Sirius bajó a leer un rato, no podía dormir y estaba cansado de tener que estar encerrado todo el maldito día en la casa de su familia, aunque Grimmauld Place era una casa bastante grande, siempre fue una cárcel para él. Creyó que todos estarían dormidos pero cuando estaba por entrar a una estancia escuchó ruidos…

Hermione llevaba todas las vacaciones intentando convertirse en animago, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de magia muy avanzada pero estaba tan empeñada en lograrlo que abandono sus amados libros durante el tiempo libre que tenía para poder practicar. Esa noche en particular Hermione no podía dormir, algo en su interior le decía que estaba a punto de lograrlo, así que cuando todos estaban por fin dormidos se escabullo hasta la sala de estar para seguir con su ardua tarea.

Llevaba un par de horas intentándolo, canalizaba toda su energía en transformarse y aunque estaba ya muy cansada por el esfuerzo no se rendiría, si algo tenía Hermione para bien ó para mal era su terquedad, cuando quería algo no descansaba hasta lograrlo. Cuando creía que no lo lograría cerró sus ojos y sintió la magia recorrerla por todo el cuerpo para por fin lograr lo que más quería, cuando abrió los ojos le costo trabajo enfocar su vista pero se dio cuenta de que era una linda gatita. Todo lo veía mucho más grande y al principio le costó un poco de trabajo moverse con libertad, pero supuso que se debía a que era su primera vez y tendría que trabajar en ello con más practica. Fue ahí cuando escucho una voz.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -la voz grave e imponente de Sirius que aunque hablo en susurro se escucho con claridad por toda la sala.

No recibió respuesta, se quedó un momento mirando hacia todas direcciones tratando de identificar la presencia que sentía, entonces la vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, seguro te perdiste, pero ¿Cómo entraste? -Sirius se inclinó a levantar en sus brazos a una hermosa gatita color marrón con pequeños destellos naranjas en su pelaje y unos ojos color chocolate que simplemente le encantaron.

Cuando abrazo a la pequeña gatita le llegó un olor muy familiar….. _**su**_ olor.

-Vamos pequeña, salgamos de aquí –le dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta trasera.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera dejó a la gatita sobre el pasto y ésta enseguida empezó a correr por todo el espacio libre que encontró, por un momento Hermione creyó que la descubrirían, pero al parecer todo había salido bien y a pesar del viento frío que corría era una noche preciosa con muchísimas estrellas y la luna más brillante que Hermione recordara, aunque no estaba segura si la veía de ese modo por su condición de gato en ese momento.

Hermione llevaba unos minutos hipnotizada por el maravilloso paisaje que no se percato del gran perro negro que en ese momento la estaba rodeando; cuando por fin reacciono fue demasiado tarde, el perro se encontraba encima de ella mostrándole sus grandes colmillos en un gruñido, ella estaba completamente aterrada no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, justo cuando creyó que el perro la atacaría se quedó sorprendida al ver que lo único que recibió fueron unas tiernas lamidas y pequeños mordiscos por parte del imponente animal que tenía encima de ella, parecía perfectamente que el perro que tenía encima de ella sólo quería jugar; así que arriesgándose a ser atacada de verdad comenzó a darle pequeños arañazos y a correr mientras el perro la seguía, así estuvieron en esa pequeña pelea cariñosa un rato hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya nadie la seguía, cuando regresó a ver donde estaba el perro se llevó una gran sorpresa con lo que encontró.

Sirius se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna, cuando tomo a la gatita en sus brazos. Estuvo un rato acariciando sus cabellos dorados mientras ésta ronroneaba. Después de un tiempo él decidió romper el silencio.

-Vamos Hermione! ¿Piensas permaneces toda la noche en ese estado? –Sirius tenía una sonrisa coqueta con un toque de burla, que con sólo verla te derretía. En ese momento Hermione dejó su estado de animago y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó con una cara de asombro por ser descubierta.

-Porque yo lo sé todo –dijo Sirius con cara de superioridad.

-No me dio risa –le contesto Hermione mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué te molesta más? –le pregunto Sirius mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -¿Qué te haya descubierto? o no saber cómo lo hice?

-En realidad ninguna, sólo no puedo creer que lo hayas descubierto –dijo Hermione mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-En realidad no fue difícil –Sirius tenía una cara de superioridad que a Hermione le desesperaba.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué, qué? –la cara de burla que tenía en ese momento irritó a Hermione de sobremanera.

-¿Por qué no fue difícil saber que era yo? –terció Hermione irritada por el juego del merodeador y al parecer éste lo noto porque cambio su expresión a una seria y contestó con sinceridad.

-Por tu olor –le dijo en un susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento a la castaña le empezaron a sudar las manos, justo cuando sintió su fresco aliento sobre ella, no sabia por qué pero se puso muy nerviosa por la cercanía del moreno. En ese momento se arrepintió de estar sentada tan cerca de él. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió sentarse a su lado y no en frente? –era lo único que atravesaba su mente en ese momento. Al parecer Sirius se percató de su nerviosismo y decidió ayudarla, explicándole mejor.

-No es fácil saber si una persona es animago –empezó a explicar separando unos centímetros su rostro y viendo al horizonte-, obviamente eso lo sabes, después de todo tú descubriste a Rita Skeeter. Si la persona en cuestión no te cuenta de su condición es prácticamente imposible que puedas identificarlos. La única razón por la que yo supe, fue tu olor- al ver la cara de perplejidad de la castaña agregó –al verte como una gatita pensé que habías entrado a la casa buscando refugio para pasar la noche, pero cuando te sostuve en mis brazos me llegó ese olor dulce que te caracteriza.

-No lo sabía –contestó una Hermione bastante sonrojada por las palabras del merodeador.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, aún tienes mucho que aprender.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la compañía mutua y de la brisa invernal. Hermione empezó a sentir frío y aunque no quería demostrarlo Sirius lo noto.

-Si gustas podemos ir a dormir, pareces tener frío –comentó el moreno mientras se levantaba y veía la tierna pijama que vestía la castaña- o si gustas puedo ir por algo de beber y seguimos platicando –hizo la invitación sin muchas esperanzas.

Hermione pareció meditarlo un rato y mirándolo a los ojos desde el suelo –me gustaría más…. llevar a cabo esa prometedora charla, aquí te espero -. Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sirius entró a la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero estaba tan emocionado y ansioso que a su paso por la casa para llegar a la cocina chocó con varios muebles y lanzó varias maldiciones. Cuando logró llegar a la cocina tomó una botella de hidromiel y dos copas, después salió a buscar una manta para Hermione.

Hermione esperaba pacientemente sobre el pasto a que regresara Sirius, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, lo cual la descolocaba por completo. ¿Por qué le sudaban tanto las manos?, ¿Por qué sentía que un ejercito completo se snitch estaban colocadas en su estomago? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa a que Sirius regresara?. Pudo haberse negado a la invitación del moreno e ir directo a la cama a dormir, sin embargo una parte de ella estaba expectante a lo que le deparara la noche con él.

-Pero, ¿qué puede pasar?, entiende que él sólo te ve como la mejor amiga de su ahijado, nada más- se dijo Hermione a si misma en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, que tenía abrazadas a su pecho.

Después de unos minutos, estaba considerando seriamente en levantarse e irse a dormir cuando sintió una suave y caliente frazada en su cuerpo como una caricia, levantó la vista y lo vio.

-Tardaste- fue lo primero que le dijo y al instante se arrepintió, ¿quién era ella para reclamarle algo así?.

-No encontraba la frazada –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a su lado, y agregó –además tenía que hacer todo despacio para no despertar a nadie-.

Hermione soltó una risita –no tenías que ser tan cuidadoso, puse el hechizo silenciador cuando bajé, nadie podrá oírnos-.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, me lastime la pierna en vano- dijo el moreno mientras servía el hidromiel en las copas.

Hermione solo se sonrojó y tomó de su copa. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, observando el horizonte.

-Gracias-

Hermione volteo la cabeza y al ver un sincero agradecimiento en los brillantes ojos de Sirius, no supo que decir.

Sirius al notarlo siguió hablando. –Gracias por ayudar a Harry en todas las locuras que ha hecho y en todos los problemas en los que se ha metido, gracias por apoyarlo siempre que lo ha necesitado-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Harry es mi amigo y siempre que me necesite ahí estaré, así haga algo muy estúpido o se meta en el problema más grande.

-Sabes que vienen tiempos muy difíciles, ¿verdad? Las cosas cada día se pondrán peor y quiero que me prometas que no harán nada estúpido, ni caerán en provocaciones. Cualquier cosa de peligro deben dejarla en manos de la orden.

-Sirius, sabes que no puedo prometer eso, Harry es demasiado terco y no siempre podemos hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Aún así, prométeme que tendrán cuidado.

-Lo prometo. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, estaremos bien.

-De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De nada, apaga las luces.

-¿Perdón?

-Que apagues las luces, quiero bailar sólo con la luz de la luna-. Hermione se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas sobre el pasto, estaba nerviosa, no quería quedar como una niña tonta, pero para ella era tan natural actuar así frente a Sirius que decidió no tomarle importancia.

Sirius apagó las luces del jardín y se dispuso a ver cómo bailaba Hermione, sea veía tan perfecta, parecía una niña chiquita dando vueltas por el pasto frente a él y con esa encantadora sonrisa. Todo se volvía perfecto gracias a que se veía alumbrada por la luna, sin duda, no había una mujer más perfecta que Hermione.

De repente vio como Hermione daba un giro un poco más rápido de lo normal y tiraba el contenido de su vaso sobre su vestido, cuando se dio cuenta sólo empezó a reírse y para Sirius ese momento fue perfecto. Verla ahí, feliz, bailando, sin preocuparse por nada más que mantener el equilibrio. Ahí sintió que eran dueños de la noche, esa sería su noche. Sin duda, ese recuerdo lo guardaría para siempre en su memoria.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron y los chicos volvieron a Hogwarts, para Sirius era muy difícil mantenerse encerrado en su casa, necesitaba hacer algo para que todo terminara pronto y pudiera asegurarse que tanto Harry como Hermione estarían bien.

Cada vez que el sol se ocultaba Sirius la recordaba, salía al jardín y se preguntaba dónde estaba, qué estaría haciendo, si estaba mirando las mismas estrellas que él. No podía evitar preguntarse si Hermione recordaba como habían despertado, bajo la manta que llevó enredada sobre su piel.

Justo ahora que estaba en el departamento de misterios, peleando por mantenerlos a salvo y que sabía que moriría no podía evitar recordar lo que pasó esa noche y como despertaron, sin saber en ese momento que jamás volverían a hablar de nuevo. Por eso se aferraba tanto a ese recuerdo porque para él fue perfecto, cuando juntos, se adueñaron de la noche.

Fue un descuido, un segundo se tardó en reaccionar para defenderse del ataque de Bella, pero ese segundo logró que cayera tras el arco, sólo un segundo bastó para que atravesara el velo y lo perdieran para siempre. Lo que nadie notó, nadie excepto ella, fue la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius, una sonrisa porque en su cabeza sólo estaba el recuerdo de la que fue la mejor noche de su vida.


End file.
